


"Found you!"

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A curly-haired boy meets a boy named Charlie in the woods.





	"Found you!"

Laughter fills the air, there are two boys, faces hurting from smiling non-stop, waiting for the bus. They’ve only talked to each other formally for the first time and they want to keep doing just that. 

The curly-haired boy has to go now, his other friend is beckoning him to come over. The blond wraps his arms around the other, both of the boys are still laughing, and tightens them for a moment and lets go.

The blond walks the opposite way, opting for the woods, the curly-haired boy’s friend scratches the back of his neck wondering why he took so long. He debates on whether he should ask him about it, but ends up forgetting when the pair enters the bus.

\--

Laughter fills the air, there are two boys, the other is doing his best to run out of the woods while the other laughs following his pursuit. They’ve talked to each other a handful of times but the other thinks that the blond boy isn’t real. 

The curly-haired boy’s foot gets caught in a clump of roots on the ground, causing him to topple over. He pushes himself away from the other boy, his back hitting the trunk of a fairly large tree. Only one of them is laughing, the other is crying.

“You’re not real,” his hands are on either side of his head covering his ears in hopes of blocking out whatever is in front of him. 

“I’ve always been real, Travis,” the curly-haired boy tightens his eyes shut, there’s something cold on face. It smells far too much like metal and rust. “In fact, you were the only one that made me feel I was still alive.”

The rain felt too much like the night the boy wandered too far into the trees. The mud caking his shoes, clothes wet from the relentless pour from above, except there were no tall masked men in raincoats with rusted blades. It was August 12, 2003 when a boy named Charlie went missing here. It was August 12, 2005 when Travis stumbled upon a boy named Charlie while playing hide ‘n’ seek with his friends. They played tag, made jokes, told each other stories and Travis kept coming back to meet with a boy named Charlie. He kept coming back until he just stopped, he stopped when he stumbled upon a paper in history class about a boy named Charlie who went missing in the woods behind the park.

It’s August 12, 2019 and Travis finally came back to the boy named Charlie. He doesn’t know why he came back, but something in his gut made him do it. 

The blond boy slumped down in front of the other, the mood becomes gloomier as the sun sets from west from the forest. The tree behind Travis is Charlie’s favorite tree, it was where his favorite game happened, where he hid during a game of hide ‘n’ seek but it wasn’t a very good one because he got found first.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t really a good hiding spot,” the blond boy sounded younger, “it never was.”

“What?” Travis looked up and the boy was no longer there. 

Something crunched from behind him and everything turned black.

\--

“Six,”

Laughter filled the air, a blond boy stumbled upon a group of cheerful masked people who wanted to play hide ‘n’ seek with him because all his friends ditched him.

“Seven,”

He stumbled upon a tree with a hidy-hole and curled up inside of it.

“Eight,”

The thunder roared loudly but the blond boy didn’t mind, for he was only concerned about not getting found.

“Nine,”

The voice got closer every time the number rose, weird.

“Ten, ready or not, here I come,” 

Charlie turned his head up and saw a mask; everything turned black and the boy was never found.

\--

Laughter fills the air, there are two boys, faces both donning grins, and they ran around the woods playing all sorts of games. They’ve met plenty of times and they’re never going to leave each other’s side.

Laughter was heard from the forest behind the park, rumours spread around town that it was haunted. Across the park lived the curly-haired boy’s other friend. Cooper gazed out the window, it was August 12, 2019 when his friend Travis went missing.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
